goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
The Iron, '''formerly known as I.R.O.N.Y. 007''' is a 2015 traditional 3-D flash-animated Youtube film made by Steven Matheron and distributed by MGM and Columbia Pictures. This film will be released sometime in 2015. This film stars James Bond, protagonist. The secondary characters was consisting of Solar, Tornado, Chance, Rookie, Omega, Manny, Blackout, Bullet, Jalapeno, Chili, Pepper and Hobbes, Tanner, Microsoft Sam, Scorpion, The King, Link, Yagoshi, Blaziken, Lucario The antagonists consisting of Sean Grace whose nickname is Metal, a man capable of reflecting projectiles when he wears a grey power suit. Bill Hopper, a.k.a. Agent Freeze who freezes people with his ice powers. Kody Gill, a.k.a. Agent Dustman who was interested on turning matter into dust by sending his own powers. Wilbur Glass, a.k.a. Agent Diamond who has an ability to turn people into glass statues. The filming starts over with newer cast of characters and some characters will be remain and depicted in Spring 2015. Plot James Bond, agent 007 was accompanied by the crew consisting of Tobias "Solar" Vasquez, Oliver "Chance" Salas, Julius "Tornado" Mata, Eamon "Rookie" Moura, Omega, Alpha, brothers Raphael "Jalapeno" and Raul "Chili" Gonzales, Mickey "Blackout" Grimes, Domingo "Bullet" Gagnon, Tanner, Microsoft Sam, Yagoshi, Scorpion, Link, The King, Lucario and Blaziken. The city was put in danger by Sean Grace, a villain with his nickname "Metal" who is in his power suit and has an ability to defend himself by reflecting bullets and any incoming projectiles, Bond and his crew must stop Metal from having his ambitions. Metal hires Bill Hopper/Agent Freeze, Kody Gill/Agent Dust and Wilbur Glass/Agent Crystal to defeat Bond's crew in order to turn people or things into statues (Ice and Glass) or dust. Voice Cast * The film's cast changed in 2015 during the planning about starting over the making. 'Main Characters' * James Bond (Dave) - a Secret Service agent with a number 007 who is the leader of his crew and the main protagonist. * Tobias "Solar" Vasquez (David) - one of Bond's crew members and a pyrokinetic sender who sends fire and pillar bombs with his prosthetic arm. * Sirica '(Jennifer) - a character from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! but partly one of Bond's crew members who often helps vulnerable people, usually Rookie. * '''Oliver J. "Chance" Salas '(Paul) - one of Bond's crew members and Bond's teleporting aide. * 'Julius P. "Tornado" Mata '(Simon) - one of Bond's crew members and a tornado sender. * 'Eamon B. "Rookie" Moura '(Young Guy) - a penniless and starved son of the homeless father, one of Bond's crew members and the only person to have his own fear (screaming, crying and saying words louder for help.). * 'Manny "Bullseye" '(Brian) - a disabled lawyer who is fired for being late to court and met Bond and his crew. * 'Omega '(Alan) - a blue alien with his bionic arms, Alpha's brother and Pepper and Tanner's ally. * 'Alpha '(Wiseguy) - a red alien and Omega's brother. * 'Mickey K. "Blackout" Grimes '(French-fry) - a saloon customer who takes shots, Bullet's friend and he was briefly one of Bond's crew members. * 'Domingo E. "Bullet" Gagnon '(Olivier) - a French saloon customer and Blackout's friend. * 'Raphael J. "Jalapeno" Gonzales '(Diesel) - Pepper and Hobbes' father, Chili's brother and one of Bond's crew members. * 'Raul "Chili" Gonzales '(Alan) - Jalapeno's brother and one of Bond's crew members. * 'Emmanuela "Pepper" Gonzales '(Kalya) - the daughter of Jalapeno and Hobbes' older sister. * 'Enrique "Hobbes" Gonzales '(Joey) - the son of Jalapeno and Pepper's younger brother. * '''Calypso (Princess) - a young and beautiful woman who is one of Bond's crew members, she has a crush on Omega. * Blade '(David) - a hedgehog who carries a katana blade who is seen with Blue, Agent Panser and Agent Warren during the gunfight at the next Sophie The Wild Child live performance. * '''Blue '(Paul) - a hedgehog who carries a machete who is seen with Blade, Agent Panser and Agent Warren during the gunfight at the next Sophie The Wild Child live performance. * 'Andreas D. "Speedy" Wilson '(Paul) - one of Bond's crew members who is capable of superhuman speed and a spoof to Quicksilver. '''Antagonists * Sean "Metal" Grace (Dallas) - the main antagonist who wears a power suit and uses the ability to reflect projectiles that the senders try to stop him. * Mewtwo '(Lawrence) - a Pokemon anti-hero who was hired by Metal and later betrays him for final battle. * '''Bill Hopper/Agent Freeze '(Scary Voice) - an abominable snowman and a member of The Bizarre Trio. * 'Kody Gill/Agent Dust '(David) - a dust sending count and a member of The Bizzare Trio. * 'Kirk Pennington/Agent Cobra '(Eric) - Metal's assistant and a speaker of Glass Enterprises who has plans of stopping Bond and his crew. * 'Wilbur Glass/Agent Crystal '(Steven) - a mad scientist and founder of Glass Enterprises who turns people's flesh into crystal statues and a member of The Bizarre Trio. * 'Wario '(Wiseguy) - a character who is seen during the gunfight at the next Sophie The Wild Child live performance. * 'Waluigi '(Professor) - a character who is seen during the gunfight at the next Sophie The Wild Child live performance. '''Inmates * Tanner Drake (Steven) * Charizard (Dallas) * Blaziken (Dallas) * Captain Falcon (Paul) * King Harkinian (Simon) * Scorpion (Simon) * Sonic (Young Guy and Roger Craig Smith) * Yagoshi '(Young Guy) * '''Mario '(Brian) * 'Luigi '(Steven) * 'Lucario '(Alan) * 'Mircosoft Sam '(Eric) * 'Link '(Joey) '''Victims * Clinton "Item" White (Lawrence) - a detective who was killed with Baseball by Metal. * Caesar "Baseball" Mata '(Professor) - Tornado's twin brother. * '''Sophie The Wild Child '(Ivy) - a famous singer. '''Other * Agent Panser (Paul) * Agent Warren (Mic Voice) * Morshu '(Diesel) - a shopkeeper. * '''Mortimer "Falcon" Peters '(Steven) * '''Pitbull (Alan) * Ne-Yo (Joey) Casting On April 29th, James Bond, Charizard, Sirica, Tobias "Solar" Vasquez, Oliver "Chance" Salas, Julius "Tornado" Mata, Eamon "Rookie" Haigney (later Eamon Moura), Manny, Omega, Mickey "Blackout" Grimes, Enrique "Hobbes" Gonzales, Clinton "Item" White, Mario, Sonic, Blade and Blue are attached to the film. Raphael Gonzales, Emmanuela Gonzales (nickname: Pepper) and Sean "Metal" Grace (originally Sean McFarland) and (nickname: Ninja) are confirmed to appear, in which the few characters are moved from the earlier film I.R.O.N.Y. 007. Ian Burke originally wanted to appear in The Iron, but he is rejected due to time constraints. During the development, Mario's brother name Luigi, along with both Wario and Waluigi have joined the cast. Tanner Drake (also called Tanner The Hedgehog), a navy-blue hedgehog joins the cast, Tanner's fur was suppose to be green, but end up having navy blue instead. On April 30th, Kirk Anthony Pennington (nickname: Cobra) joins the cast and Domingo Etienne Gagnon (nickname: Bullet) joins the cast as well, he was originally known as Dominic. On May 1st, Raul Gonzales (nickname: Chili), Raphael's brother joins the cast while Charles Martinez leaves the film causing Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi to be portrayed by Brian, Steven, Wiseguy and Professor, respectively. On May 3rd, Andreas "Speedy" Wilson, a man having superhuman speed and Sophie, a whild child and a famous popstar are both added to the cast. On May 7th, Tanner's younger sister Nicole Drake, Microsoft Sam, Link, King Harkinian, Morshu, Blaziken and Scorpion joined the cast. On May 8th, Yagoshi, Lucario, the two villains Bill Hopper/Agent Freeze and Kody Gill/Dust (originally (Henry "Hank" Gilligan) have joined the cast. Al Clawson (originally Alfred O'Bannon), Horace S. Lombardo (originally Thompson Bettany), Mortimer "Falcon" Peters (originally Mortimer Mortimer) Francis "Storm" (originally Francis Keitel) and Calypso (originally Princess Natasha) are all joined the cast since they're moved from the cancelled GoAnimate movie "Rise Of The Mutants 007". On May 9th, Speedy's daughter Audrey (nickname: Slug) was confirmed during the development while Wilbur Glass/Agent Crystal also joins the cast. On May 11th, Captain Falcon and Mewtwo joined the cast and will appear in the half of the film. Release The film was released on Youtube in August 9th to the September 7th of 2014 when it was spilt in 22 parts. Sequel A first film has a sequel called "The Red Viper", later depicted as Rise Of The Mutants 007. with veterans such as Bond, Gilligan, Powers, Lt. Larfield, etc. and newcomers such as Schmidt, Alfred O'Bannon, Thompson "Tom" Bettany, A1C Mortimer Mortimer, etc. The General (now appeared as Marshal Obliterous) and Cpl. Burke were both confirmed to return in this sequel. The film was cancelled on October 31, 2014 for undisclosed reasons. Category:2015 Films Category:Movies